


The Face of Uncertain Realities

by McKayRulez



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Choose Your Own Character, Constructed Reality, Dreams vs. Reality, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Experimental Style, F/M, Imagine your OTP, Implied Mind Rape, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reality, Replicators, Short One Shot, Virtual Reality, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8034310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: Sam was his whole world.





	The Face of Uncertain Realities

The cold metallic walls enclosed around his frame. Replicator spiders scurried along near him. He wanted to leave. He needed to escape. He longed to move, but the nanites ensnared tighter on him. Securing him to the ship. 

Then she arrived. 

Her head was crowned in golden hair. Her eyes sparkled like sapphires. Skin clear and flawless, lacking the impurities or real life. Her face was perfection.. She was an angel. The icon of the enemy hidden by false kindness and beauty. 

Her lips where soft. Strange, he thought that they'd be hard or at least taste of iron. Now that he thought about it, of course they wouldn't be. The rest of her was perfection, like a dream, why wouldn't her lips be also? 

She raised her hand, let them brush and feel through his hair gently. It was almost sweet. Then within moments it was buried into his skull.

He awoke screaming. Memories of the pain, unwelcome and unwanted, coursed through him. Made him loose sight of the here and now. 

Those same gentle hands touched his arms and he jerked away, blindly pinning down his believed attacker. 

His breathing erratic, his eyes squeezed shut. He didn't want to see her face. He knew it was her face. The face he hated... The face he loved. 

Her angelic voice was soft in his ears, whispering reassurances, words of comfort and safety. 

His eyes finally opened and he saw Sam under him, looking both scared and sympathetic. 

He collapsed against her, weeping as she cradled him. Continuing to try to console him. 

None of the words she could say could be of any help to him. The words were from her. Her voice. Her face. 

Was this really home with his Sam, or some Replicator hallucinated world? 

...He couldn't tell what was real anymore...


End file.
